Kill her or Love her?
by Obliviated Oath
Summary: Takes place in the middle of the last book and then after it. of course iv changed things though Syaoran tells Sakura he loves her and while she's trying to figure out her feelings he's fittin on some blue armor?
1. Prolouge

Wow I haven't been on this sight in so long (not that anyone cares XD) but I decided to come back when I had a cool idea for a fan fiction, anyway, in this story Sakura IS NOT the main character… she's like the second main character; Valen is the main person. I changed a few things that happen in cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the clow Volume 6 (that's the second series not the first) This starts in the middle of that volume but takes place after it… well not if you count that end part ware she's older this is before that…Last thing I cut out a bunch a parts just to get straight to the main story part. ANYWAY I'll stop Rambling now so read on and RATE UP!

"If you do that, you'll understand who is truly important to you." Eriol said as he shook hands with her. Sakura looked at him confused "What do you mean?" Eriol gave her that warm smile everyone had come to recognize. "You'll know soon".

Sakura Though about Eriol's coming departure for most the day but wasn't to upset about it. After school, she began her short walk home but felt a very familiar presence near her. "Syaoran!" She turned to see him standing there, but oblivious to the fact that he was a little shocked. "It IS you Syaoran!" "H-How'd you know it was me?" His heart raced at her sight BADUM BADUM "Tee hee! Just a feeling" Syaoran blushed. "Shall we go home together?" "Uh… Yeah."

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Sakura began to think of Eriol again. She brought him up and they had a notoriously short conversation about him as Sakura changed the subject to what Syaoran wanted to say to her after the events at Tokyo Tower. She stopped skating and waited for his response as he took a few steps ahead while removing his hat. He turned and looked at her seriously but Sakura (you all know she's an airhead) simply smiled and looked at him questioningly. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I…I… I love you… I want you to remember that in the coming events… no matter what I do…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she was at a loss for words. All she could manage was "Huh…" Syaoran looked away a little bit but he didn't seem embarrassed anymore. "You're my number one, that's all I wanted to say." He began to walk away but Sakura couldn't move she was to busy trying to figure out what had just happened. "…Be careful on your way home."

Sakura was confused, she tried her best to sort out her feelings but she couldn't make heads or tails of anything now she was so confused. The next day Sakura and Tomoyo saw Eriol and Ms. Mizuki off and got 3 little English souvenirs, after words they headed out to school. On the way there Sakura confided in Tomoyo about Syaoran's confession.

"Only you can know what is truly in your heart Sakura".

After school that day Sakura opened her gift to find a lovely little teddy bear pin. This brought her thoughts around to the home made bears both her and Syaoran had made… more thoughts of him filled her mind and she began to clearly think about him… how long had he loved her? "Whazzap Sakura? Your face is red." Kero asked rather suddenly. Startled sakura found a quick excuse to leave and headed out for a walk. She ran into Chiharu and Rika and talked to them as she had Tomoyo and She began to realize her feelings for Syaoran.

She began to run home but she was stopped dead in her tracks by someone. Before her stood a knight no taller then her. The knight wore blue armor that shone brilliantly. The body piece fit tightly around the chest and came down on his arms to his elbows ware it met blue gauntlets that covered the back of his hand up to his lower arm. He wore chain leggings that were woven more blue, and these slid into blue greaves. His head had no armor but was unseen as he was looking down. His armor was made of mythril and in his hand he held a sword, but not just any sword. He looked up and they saw each others face and Sakura began to stutter.

"S-S-Syaoran?"

-

OK I realize this was just volume 6 all over again… almost but it sets the story and I did change and skip a bunch of things anyway I promise it will get a lot more interesting by the next chapter which I plan to put up soon followed quickly by the third, by then I'd like reviews to decide if there will be coming chapters like other authors do.

And the main character makes his entrance in the next chapter.

SO RR RATE UP ETC. ETC. ETC.


	2. the arrivals

Um hi again sorry if the first chapter was boring but I really hope you think it gets better in this chapter, I do. It may still be a little around the bored side cuz I'm intro-ing the rest of the characters but this will end your boringness enjoy I hope… and baby penquin thank you for being my only reviewer so far.

Insert disclaimer here 

Now here we go

KHLH

Syaoran stood there looking at her, his eyes seemed colder then normal. "Sakura…" He thrust his sword in front of him and pointed it at her "I'm sorry but now…" He still held his sword up and the tip was pointing right at her chest. He began to walk closer. "I must test your magic and this time the only evil to befall this world if you do no succeed is your death…" Sakura gasped her hands covering her mouth. Did he really aim to fight and kill her?

He began running at her and brought his sword to the right for a swing. Lunging into the air he came down and readied the thrust of his sword "I guess… you simply weren't powerful enough to fight emotions… I'm sorry Sakura" Syaoran thought to him self.

He was about 5 feet away from her when, within a fraction of a second, a quick flash beamed before Sakura and before her stood a boy obviously older then her. He stood about 5'6" and had White, short, spiked hair. He wore black pants, with chains wrapped around them. His shirt was white and tucked in and was covered by a long sleeve black unbuttoned shirt which had chains rapped around his sleeves from his shoulders to his wrists which wrapped around black gloves. He looked about 14 or 15 years old. In his hands was held a small staff with large blades on either end which was now held in a defense position, parrying Syaoran's attack.

Syaoran landed and jumped back, his armor clattering. His face had a sort of relieved look about it but quickly changed to serious again as he stared down the one who had interrupted his battle. Syaoran opened his mouth to interrogate but could say nothing as this stranger quickly started his relentless assault.

He rushed in and swung his double bladed staff at Syaoran who quickly jumped back dodging, then lunged right back forward thrusting his sword ahead of him. Meanwhile… "Airhead" Sakura (you all know that she is) just kind of… stood there… watching, trying to figure out what was going on exactly. The mystery man parried with one end and brought the other end of his staff down the blade heading right for Syaoran, unable to use his sword quick enough he brought his arm up to guard. A loud clang sounded as the end of the sword was blocked by Syaoran's armor. He jumped back and brought out 2 fire talismans from thin air and threw them. With no incantation they set a flame and hit the stranger in the right shoulder blowing him back. He gripped his shoulder in pain but would not quit.

Syaoran took his opening and rushed forward throwing to more fire talismans, while thrusting his sword forward, both talismans hit him in the in his side while he dodged the sword but not in time and still got a bad gash on his left arm just below his shoulder. Realizing he was obviously over powered he looked back to Sakura and dashed to her. Grabbing her around the waist he threw a brown small ball to the ground creating a bright flash and then they were gone. Syaoran looked around but there was no trace of them.

Sakura looked around seeing nothing but cherry blossom trees… "But why?" she thought "This isn't the season for cherry blossoms." as if shed suddenly forgot everything that had just happened. She looked around and spotted the stranger who had just saved her. "Wh… who are you?" She asked as the events replaced them selves in her mind. Why had Syaoran attacked her? "I am Valen" suddenly two others walked up to join him.

First was a Person decked out in red. He wore a red doublet buttoned down the left side and was black in the middle with gold ropes tied from end to end of the black. The sleeves ran down his arms into red leather gloves that were black around the palms, his leggings of course red, were tucked into red high boots. "I am Tavus"

The other was a person in a light sky blue. She Wore a Tight light blue Silk vest exposing her shoulders and stomach. Running down her arms, starting just above her elbows were long silk sleeves running down to her wrists, and, obviously, not connected to her vest. Her hands did not ware gloves but a silk piece wrapped around her middle finger that ran on the back of her hand to her wrist ware it was also wrapped. Around the waist she wore a sash-skirt type thing (for lack of a better word); it was short in the front but came down in two long pieces in the back. She wore no leggings at just below her knees was wrapped more light blue silk. For footwear she wore blue slippers. "I'm Asuna!"

Sakura just kind of stared, still very confused but finely she asked

"Where are we, what just happened and why are you here".

Valen sighed and began explaining about everything.

"Were in a sort of vortex… if u will. An unreachable dimension I guess u could say. I figured it would be obvious what just happened, u were attacked by Syoran Li, and were here to protect you. Were a group of elite mercenaries who received word of your death "to be" under strange circumstances. It's a long story so don't worry about it, right now we need to defeat Syaoran…"

Sakura stared for a moment, confused still.

"But why is he trying to kill me… this… this isn't right!"

Asuna gave a sort of sigh and kneeled down to Sakura who still sat on the ground.

"He doesn't want to kill you love, he's carrying out a mission that he's conflicted into. The Li family was expecting Syaoran to be the next master of the clow; you met his mother before when you won those tickets to Hong Kong remember? Well we were watching even then and figured everything would be alright because she seemed to like you but apparently she's the one who also ordered Syaoran to kill you. It's long and would just confuse you more, Syaoran him self can explain it best so we'll him do that when we defeat him… but he's very powerful.

Sakura just sat for awhile, thinking it all over and then finally stood, Asuna standing up as she did.

"Right, he said just shortly before that he loved me, so I want to know what's going on… even if it means I have to fight him"

As she said this her confidence grew and her ever striving attitude returned

"And… maybe I'll be able to tell him how I feel in the end, I hope things will be at least remotely the same between us."

She knew things would never be the same but… she couldn't help but hope.

Well I'm hoping for at least 1 or 2 more reviews… I get bored with a story myself when it seems like no ones reading it anyway for all u people who can't get a clear image of what everyone looks like pictures will be up soon.

PLEASE I beg u R&R


End file.
